


Time Flows On

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate (KnightofViolets)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, some fluff there, there's some feelz here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofViolets/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my one shots that I did for Azurrin Week in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Azurrin Week Day One: Bloodline
> 
> Summary: Corrin never thought she would have to live without Azura. Now she has to. She's living her life, but all she really wants to see are those amber eyes again.

Do you know what it is like to watch your loved ones grow old and die? Do you know what it’s like to be absolutely helpless to stop it? 

In the beginning I didn’t think anything was wrong. While everyone else gained wrinkles, and grey hair, I did not. It didn’t particularly bother me. Maybe I was just one of those people that aged well. Besides, the twins, Kana and Koni, seemed to be aging the same way.

The problem didn’t really dawn on me until all my loved ones began to complain about issues usually associated with getting older. While people talked about sore joints, I appeared and felt as healthy and energetic as I did during the war. Something was wrong with me.

Azura listened intently to my rambling. Gods I was so lucky to have her. Who else would even attempt to listen to me when I spewed indistinguishable nonsense like now. 

“...I wasn’t like this before! I just...I don’t know what happened…”

At the end of my explanation, Azura remained silent. Slumping down onto the couch beside her with my head in my hands, my long locks of violet hair obscured my view of Azura. I waited.

Minutes passed with nothing said. Each of us gathered our thoughts together.

Finally, Azura spoke. “Maybe it’s because you gained the power to transform into a dragon.” 

“What...How?”

“It is said that people who can transform into dragons have a longer lifespan than regular humans.” Azura reached for my hand. I allowed her to take it. “That trait must have been triggered the first time you transformed.” a pause, “It is both blessing and a curse.”

I didn’t fully understand the implications of the curse part until much later.

Watching my friends die around me was painful. Watching my siblings pass away was worse. But the scene that really took the cake was watching my beloved Azura slowly slip away. I did everything I could to comfort her in her final days.

In the end though, I was alive and she wasn’t.

I left the day after her funeral. 

Even though I already knew the answer, I asked Kana and Koni if they wanted to come with me. I was right. Shigure had passed away a few years earlier due to a fatal illness, so us three were the only ones left of our family. 

We crossed the border into the unknown.

We travelled far and wide until we found an acceptable place to settle down. Anywhere that wouldn’t remind me of the loss of Azura would due. Of course, Kana and Koni grew restless with time. They wanted to explore every part of this vast world.

So I gave them my permission to go.

They made sure to visit a few times every year. Hearing their stories of adventure brought me great joy. However, when I was left alone, my thoughts drifted back to my beloved Azura. Gods, I missed her more than words could describe. I still had a piece of her though. Kana and Koni. As long as I had them she would never truly be gone.

But one year they did not return.

At first, I kept the flame of hope burning within her heart. But as each day passed, my faith wavered, until a fifty years had passed with no signs of them. Despite searching the land high and low, not a trace could be found. I could only pray that they were still together and looking after each other.

Decades later, I had no purpose in life. I wandered the land aimlessly as a traveller, never staying in one place long enough to get to know anyone. It would only bring me pain in the end anyway. That’s what I thought at least. That is until I saw her.

Amber eyes belonging to a girl that could be no older than five stared at me from across the market. I only caught sight of her for a second among the crowd before she disappeared. Although my usual instinct to leave town after a few days nagged at me, I found myself walking the marketplace regularly. Searching for those achingly familiar amber eyes.

I never saw her again.

Well that’s not completely true. I never saw her again in that form. However, I ran into many more reincarnations of my beloved Azura. Each time was different. Everything from age to gender to relationship status to health varied. But what always remained the same were those amber eyes.

Usually I tried to keep track of her whenever I found her, but I always forced myself to move on in the end. It never felt like the right time.

Many years passed with me finding Azura and then losing her all over again. It just became another part of my seemingly never ending existence. I nearly gave up hope that I would ever encounter the right Azura.

However, on a whim one day I bought tickets to a performance. As I travelled from place to place, I enjoyed taking in the culture of each place. This time the culture was dance.

Entering the theatre, I took my place not too far from the stage. It was the perfect seat. As the lights dimmed, I settled back into my seat. Dancers entered the stage as the music kicked in. It was very pleasant to watch. I was just starting to truly relax when another dancer entered the stage.

Those flowing strands of blue hair. That confident dancing stance. Those jaw dropping dance moves. And wait for it. She turned her head in my direction. Yes, there they are. Those beautiful amber eyes.

Despite the distance, I could have sworn our eyes met. In that moment I truly felt bliss.

For the rest of the performance, I never took my eyes off her. One thought replayed over and over in my mind. The thought I had been longing to think.

It’s time. I found my beloved Azura.


	2. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Day Two: Weapon
> 
> Summary: Azura knew that Corrin was in pain. She knew and yet she did nothing but watch. It was hard to ignore the pain deep within her own heart.

I’m sorry.

Slam.

Corrin’s opponent stumbled backwards.

Slash.

A gash tore through their skin.

Stab.

Wheat exited the gaping wound.

The training dummy never stood a chance.

All her anger and frustration with the world transferred to her movements. It by no means improved her swordsmanship. If anything it made her moves jerkier and less graceful. But it was enough in the end.  
From the other side of the clearing, I watched. There wasn’t anything I could do. Corrin’s emotions just had to run their course. The only thing I could do was keep her company in this dark time.

Panting harshly from exertion, Corrin threw her sword down in a huff. Her hand clutched her chest hard. It was as if her opponent had actually attacked her.

I quickly crossed the distance between her and me. As soon as I was by her side, Corrin took off back to the castle, the remains of her training session forgotten. Overhead, the sky transformed into a technicolour blanket.

Corrin never looked up once. I wished she would. She would love it.

We walked quietly through the barren halls of the castle. Neither of us dared to break the silence. When we reached our room, Corrin slipped inside in a flash. I barely squeezed in after her.

Clothes and papers were scattered across every surface of the room. On the desk were three different trays. I strode over to them while Corrin slowly removed her armour. Food was present on each tray. Only a nibble had been taken out of each meal besides the last one. Felicia must have just delivered dinner.

Corrin must be starving. Waves of concern washed over me. Resisting the urge to encourage her to eat something was difficult. It would have been pointless to try to convince her anyway.

A sigh followed by a thump came from behind her. Turning around she found Corrin prone on our bed. Half of her armour was off; the rest still clung desperately to her body.

Returning to her side, I silently sat down on the edge of the bed. For a long time Corrin didn’t move. If she hadn’t been tightly gripping the blankets then I would have thought that she was asleep or even dead.

Time passed and the room gradually darkened. I kept a constant vigil over Corrin, shifting between watching her form and gazing out the window. When the moon finally began to show its face, she stirred.

In a move that drained all of the energy she had, Corrin ended up on her back. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled something out. I couldn’t distinguish it in the dark, but I knew what it was.

Corrin absently stared at her hand firmly clasped around the object. “Azura…” I barely caught the whisper escaping her mouth.

At last, moonlight illuminated the room, revealing what the dark had so readily hidden. Tears glistened along Corrin’s cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled.

“Azura,” she whispered again.

Lying down beside her, I did my best to wrap my arms around her. “I’m here.”

Corrin didn’t acknowledge the words.

“Corrin, I’m here,” Nothing, “I’m sorry, but I’m here,” she easily shifted away from my touch. My own eyes began to well up with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

My hand reached out for her on its own. As usual it passed right through her. I stared bitterly at my hands.

What was the point of being here if I could not comfort her? What was the point if all I could do was watch her suffer? What was the point of being here if I couldn’t let her know she wasn't alone? What was the point if I couldn’t do anything for the one I love?

And although I know all of this, I still stayed. I still watched over Corrin. I knew she needed me. Even if she’ll never know.

I’m sorry.


	3. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day Three: Bed
> 
> Whoever told Corrin cooking was easy was a liar.

Corrin poked her head around the curtain closing off their bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed was Azura. Her blue hair stuck out in multiple directions with what seemed to be knots all over the place. Somehow her bed head was worse than usual.

All of a sudden, she broke into a coughing fit. She winced with each persistent cough. It was the same noise that had drawn Corrin to the room in the first place.

“Azura, are you alright?” By the time Azura finished her little fit, Corrin was by her side. Reaching out a hand, she felt the distressed girl’s forehead. Heat radiated from the area. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m alright,” Azura attempted to stand up, but Corrin refused to move.

“Nu uh, you are sick,” She gently pushed her partner back so she was lying down, “and you will get some rest.” Her tone left no room for argument. 

After carefully tucking Azura in, and fetching a glass of water, Corrin left her alone to sleep.

What to do now?

Maybe she could practice her cooking? What was it that people eat when they’re sick?

Wandering over to the bookshelf, Corrin picked out the cookbook that Azura enjoyed using. Many of their favourite recipe pages were dog-eared. Corrin proceeded to flip randomly through the book randomly until she found what she was looking for.

Chicken soup.

“Let’s see, I need chicken, carrots, and celery,” Opening the fridge, Corrin surveyed its contents. Finding carrots and celery was easy, chicken not so much. There was a container of grilled chicken that was left over from the salad they ate yesterday. “This should work, right?” With a shrug, she put it with the rest of her ingredients.

Over the clatter of pots and pans, Azura called out, “What are you doing in there?”

Corrin hefted her desired pot onto the stove before replying, “Cooking!”

A pause, “Be careful!”

“I will!”

After filling the pot with what she estimated to be the right amount of water, Corrin wasn’t exactly sure what temperature to turn it to. So, she put it as high as it would go. Better safe than sorry, right?

With that done, she went about chopping up the vegetables into bite size pieces. It went surprisingly well. She only cut herself nine times! That’s a success in her book.

Behind her, the water was just beginning to bubble. To Corrin, that was a good sign, so she dumped all of her ingredients into the pot. Some of the liquid splashed onto her, but it was wiped off quickly. Since there was nothing to do now besides wait, Corrin walked back over to the bedroom.

On the other side of the curtain, Azura was still where she had been left. However, amber eyes remained wide open. Coughing lightly to announce her presence, Corrin quickly strode over to her partner’s side. 

Kneeling down to her level, Corrin rested her head on the edge of the bed. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” The question escaped her mouth as she twirled a strand of blue hair around her finger. 

“I was worried,” Azura got out before breaking into another coughing fit. Corrin was swift in handing over the glass of water. Once she drank her fill, she continued, “And it seems I was right to do so considering your hands.”

Corrin followed Azura’s gaze to the bandages that coated her hands. “It’s just a flesh wound,” Cue unamused stare from Azura, “I’m kidding. I’ll be more careful now.”

“You better,” Azura leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Corrin’s forehead. All was forgiven in that moment. “Now go check on whatever it is you’re cooking.”

And so she did. And it was not good.

Bubbles overflowed off the sides of the pot. A huge puddle of water had gathered on the stovetop and the floor. 

“Ack!” Corrin ran over to the oven. Her foot hit warm water. At the last second, her hand shot out and grabbed the counter. She really did not want a concussion today. 

Once she had regained her footing, she turned to the source of her problem. On their own, her hands reached out to grab the handles of the pot and lifted it up.

“Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!” Corrin threw the infernal kitchenware away from her. All of its contents cascaded onto the floor. A loud clank followed as the pot collided with the ground.

“Corrin! Are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine! Everything is under control!” Corrin gazed sadly at her ruined meal, “Yep, it’s totally under control,” she muttered under her breath. Instead of dwelling on it, she grabbed and towel and got to work.

\---

With her back hunched over in defeat, Corrin entered the bedroom. A very concerned Azura stared at her. Pouting unhappily, Corrin reluctantly handed over the plate of toast in her bandaged hand. 

It was the only thing she actually could successfully make without burning the apartment down. Although there was still a very high chance of that. 

“I didn’t know toast took that long to make,” Azura lightly teased with a small grin. The pout remained on her partner’s face. Clearly seeing Corrin’s despair, Azura used her free hand to grab her partner’s. “Thank you, Corrin. I appreciate the effort.”

For a split second a smile spread over Corrin’s face. In the next moment, she jumped onto the bed, effectively bouncing Azura. The toast nearly flew from its plate. With a contented sigh, Corrin snuggled up against Azura’s side. Cooking always took a lot out of her.

“You know you’re going to get sick if you get too close.” The dancer chided gently, but otherwise didn’t move away.

Waving her hand dismissively, Corrin closed her eyes. That’s a problem for future her.


	4. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day Four: Role Reversal
> 
> This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. How could Azura have been so foolish?

It was all her fault.

How could this happen?

Gods, let this be a dream.

Please.

\---

Soft knocking emanated from the doorway.

“Come in,” A hoarse voice barely filtered through the door. It silently swung open. From the opening emerged a head of aqua hair.

With footsteps as quiet as a mouse, Azura padded further into the room. “How are you feeling today, Corrin?”

The conspicuous lump on the bed shifted. Violet hair stuck out of the top edge of the blanket. Despite many attempts at blowing the strands out of the way, any signs of a face were concealed behind the curtain.

Huffing unhappily, Corrin gave up, “I feel better than yesterday.”

Right, yesterday. On their own, her feet wandered over to Corrin’s bedside. Smooth fingers glided along the other girl’s cheek, brushing the wild locks to the side. Underneath, a rugged slash of blue ran from the bottom of her right cheek, and up through her now blue and blind eye. It came to a halt just below her hairline.

Yesterday, the sickness had spread over half her face.

Azura thought she was going to lose her this time. How could she not when the blue patches all over Corrin’s body were larger than they had ever been? How could she not when Corrin could barely stay conscious for more than a minute? How could she not when not even the tiniest of smiles graced her lips that day?

But she’s still here. Corrin survived. But for how long? What if she hadn’t recovered? What if…?

Azura shook the thoughts away. This wasn’t the time to think about that. Instead she should be focusing on the person in front of her.

The dancer let her hand fall limply from the other girl’s cheek and back to her side.“Do you need anything? Food? Water? Books?”

Shaking her head, Corrin gazed gratefully up at Azura with a smile. “I’m fine. Thank you,” Silence hung in the air for a moment before she added, “Just stay for awhile.”

As carefully as possible, Azura joined her under the blankets. As always, Corrin cuddled up against her side. A protective arm wrapped around the sick girl’s shoulders. No words were spoken.

Unwanted thoughts invaded her mind. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Azura was supposed to be the only one who suffered. Just her. No one else. Like many things, it didn’t go as planned.

In reality, something like this shouldn’t have even been possible. Corrin shouldn’t have been able to absorb the damage. But it happened, and now she has to suffer the consequences. It was a miracle that Azura managed to break away before Corrin absorbed it all. However, unlike Corrin’s multitude of blue patches, Azura only had a small coin sized dot on her arm.

The aftermath was horrible. Corrin became bedridden the moment she stepped foot in the castle. Only on rare days had she managed to gather enough strength to walk around. It wasn’t fair.

What did such an amazing person do to deserve this? So many paths had been laid out before her, and yet a split second decision destroyed all of them. Now all that was left was merely a shell clinging onto her last scraps of life. Why her?

Maybe Azura should have just disappeared after the fight and died alone. Then, none of this would have happened.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Corrin’s weak voice efficiently derailed her train of thought. “I chose to do it.”

“But-”

Thier gazes locked onto each other. “I would do it again.” There was no room for argument.

“I know,” and that was the problem.

\---

Please.

There had to be a way to fix this.

Wasn’t there any way to give her her life back?

It was all her fault.


	5. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day Five: Song
> 
> Maybe being a wallflower isn't so bad. Azura certainly loves the perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is 'Wallflower' by Priscilla Ahn

**Do you see me standing there in the corner**  
**I was alone, I always am at these big parties**

Azura never intended to go to this party. One moment she was relaxing at home and the next she was here. Siblings could be very convincing. Of course within seconds of entering, everyone had dispersed with their respective friends. Everyone except Azura.

Now here she was. Left with only the company of a corner and the thumping music.

**Watching you, watching everybody**  
**Wishing I was more outgoing**  
**Wishing I was dressed up pretty**

Amber eyes idly scanned the crowd. Some people were recognizable, others were not. In the end they all blurred together anyway. That is until she caught sight of her.

On the other side of the room stood a girl. Violet hair cascaded from the crown of her head. Curious crimson eyes flitted around the room. Taking everything in. All alone.

**Wallflower, I'm not here, no one sees me**  
**Wallflower, I'm by myself, please excuse me**

Azura found a small comfort in gazing at her feet. Maybe if she stared at the ground hard enough it would swallow her up. Then, she wouldn't have to be here looking so pitiful. So alone.

Her gaze drifted back to the other girl. She wondered what thoughts were running through her head.

**But there you were**  
**Standing in your own corner**  
**Your eyes were wide**  
**Tired, fading, just like mine**

On their own, her feet moved her closer to the other girl. Being closer told a different story.

Hands wrung together incessantly in front of her. Never stopping.

Prominent purple bags, that may have been covered with make up at some point, hung loosely beneath her eyes. Those eyes. Behind that curious glint was something else. Something melancholic.

**We could be the best of friends**  
**I'm sure of it**  
**But I'm too shy to**  
**Cross this crowded room**  
**Besides**

How did no one but Azura see her distress? Suddenly the girl turned; their eyes locked. Every muscle in her body froze. In the dim light, a small smile could be seen. An invitation to approach.

Azura could ask her what's wrong but...

**Wallflower, I'm not here, no one sees me**  
**Wallflower, I'm by myself, please excuse me**

There was no point. Azura would probably get yelled at for simply asking. People were too unpredictable. Too easily angered.

It was best to avoid them

With that in mind, Azura strode right past the girl that had captured her attention. It was hard, but it was necessary. Or so she thought.

Crimson eyes followed her form out the door.

**Help me leave this corner of the room**  
**I'm reaching out to you**  
**Cause I've got things**  
**I could talk to you about**

“Hello.”

An unfamiliar voice spoke up behind Azura. Looking over, she could barely believe her eyes. With a magnetic smile on her face and a curious sparkle in her crimson eyes, there she stood.

“I'm Corrin. May I ask for your name?”

Spoken words like magical incantations hit her. They were talking. It couldn't be possible, and yet…

“My name is Azura.”

It really was happening.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice cream parlour down the street. Of course you don't have to! You can stay here if you'd like. I just thought…” Corrin rambled on and on with no signs of stopping. It was surprisingly adorable.

“I’d love to.”

Azura had never seen a brighter smile.

**And we could be**  
**Wallflower friends 'til the end**  
**Wallflower friends 'til the end**  
**I'm sure of it**

Out of the headache inducing music, a calmness washed over Azura. It was still hard to comprehend that she was with a beautiful girl in a deserted ice cream parlour. Words flew in rapid fire from said girl’s mouth.

It was nice not having to talk. Listening suited her just fine. That is until a question that had been nagging her came back full force.

“Why did you decide to talk to me?” She spoke up during a lull in the conversation.

Corrin paused with her spoon hanging from her mouth. Contemplativeness took over her features. “I saw a little of me in you,” was her only reply.

**Wallflowers, we're not here, no one sees us**  
**Wallflowers, we're together, please excuse us**

The cab pulled up to the front of Azura’s house. Corrin stuck with the other girl until they reached the door. “Can we do this again sometime?” Hopefulness gleamed within her crimson eyes.

Amber eyes widened. Corrin wanted to hang out with her again? This was new. But if she was offering...

Azura gave one of her rare grins. “I would love to.”


	6. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day Six: Rain
> 
> Time for a water duel to the DEATH!!...or maybe not.

Splat!

Corrin whipped her head around. Violet locks swung around with her movements. Reaching a hand up, she felt the back of her neck. It was wet. 

How was that possible? She was inside for gods’ sake! Maybe the roof was leaking…?

Just in case the roof was in fact leaking, Corrin scooted over to the opposite side of the couch. She settled back into the comfy cushion of the couch. Crimson eyes slowly drifted closed again. Sleep was just within her grasp when...

Splat! Splat!

In a flash, Corrin sat up. Where did that come from? This time the drops had landed smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Her gaze travelled over the entire room. Nothing was out of place. Absolutely nothing. 

With suspicion still crowding her mind, Corrin returned to her previous position. She tried to stay on guard. She really did. However, sleep tempted her. 

A second passed. 

Whoosh!

A torrent of water pelted Corrin from above. Crimson eyes snapped open. That was a mistake. Water blinded her immediately. In her haste to get away, her body tumbled off the couch. 

“Oof!” Corrin couldn't help exclaiming. The rain halted the moment she hit the ground. Brushing her now damp violet hair aside, she looked up and found an amused yet slightly concerned Azura staring back at her. 

The mischievous smile that Corrin grew to know so well rested on Azura’s features. “Are you alright?” 

Despite the situation, a cheeky grin spread over Corrin’s face. “Oh I will be. Just give me a moment,” Hopping quickly to her feet, she sprinted out of the room. 

A minute passed, and Corrin returned with a bucket of water in hand. 

Azura stepped backwards. “Corrin,” Amber eyes stared warily at the wooden bucket. 

“Come here, Azura,” Corrin cooed in a sweet voice, “Aren't you thirsty?”

“No I am not,” was Azura’s only reply before she dodged around the couch and made a break for the door. 

“Hey! Get back here!”

The chase had begun. 

\---

Fast footsteps pounded down the castle hallways. In between sharp gasps for breath, laughter slipped through. Water sloshed around in the bucket in Corrin’s hands. Glancing back a few times, Azura saw Corrin nearly slip on her selfmade water puddles more than once.

Azura flew around the next corner, and straight into the room to her immediate right. Leaving the door open, she took cover behind it. As best as she could, she quieted her breathing. 

The slap of bare feet barrelled past the room, halted, and then retraced their steps. “Azura,” a sing song voice floated through the doorway, “where are you?”

Corrin quietly padded into the room. As Azura predicted, she headed right for the couch on the other side of the room. In the split second that she peeked behind the couch, the dancer fled the room. 

“Hey!” Hearing the shout behind her only made her speed up. 

This time when she rounded a corner, Azura ducked between a decorative plant and a table. Corrin, none the wiser, sprinted right past her. Jumping to her feet, she took off in the opposite direction.

“Oh come on!”

Many tricks like this followed until Azura finally escaped into the courtyard. Hiding behind a short stone wall, she took a break. Despite her ragged breathing, a smile rested on her face. 

“I think I lost her,” Azura chuckled to herself.

Out of nowhere, cold water poured itself all over Azura. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she leaped to her feet. Water streamed off of her every extremity. She whipped around to find a very smug Corrin leaning against the stone wall with her now empty bucket.

“Got you,” Corrin sang proudly with the biggest grin possible.

Silently, Azura stepped up to Corrin so that they were face to face. A blank expression covered her features. Just as Corrin began to shift nervously, the dancer flashed a smirk. 

In a swift move of her hands, all the water on Azura slipped off of her. It gathered into a ball between her hands. Another hand gesture resulted in it floating right above Corrin’s head. By now, Corrin had almost completely dried off from running. Time to change that.

The ball fell in sync with Azura’s dropping hands. Water once again rained all over Corrin. Her mouth hung open, still shocked by this turn of events.

With a laugh, Azura lightly patted Corrin on her very wet shoulder. “Better luck next time.”


	7. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azurrin Week Day Seven: Story
> 
> Kids love to hear stories. Corrin loves to tell this one.

“Mama, can you tell us that story again?”

Corrin, who was currently being used as a pillow by a drowsy Azura, turned to Kana. “Which one?”

“The one about the two princesses!” Konni bounced excitedly up and down on the couch cushion. 

Shigure hummed his agreement from the armchair, “I would like to hear that one again too,” his gaze focused on Kana, “uninterrupted this time.”

“Hey! I wanted to know more,” Kana crossed his arms with a pout.

“Woah, woah! Let’s not fight!” Corrin attempted to diffuse the situation before it escalated. “I’ll tell it again,” she turned to Kana, “this time let’s save all questions for the end, alright?”

All the children nodded.

“Alright,” With hands rubbing together conspiratorially, Corrin leaned forward without disturbing Azura too much. “Now where should I start…?”

\---

Once upon a time there were two princesses. 

One lived in darkness. The other lived in light. Due to orders from their family, neither was allowed to cross the border between the two lands. 

That didn't stop their curiosity. 

Every night, they quietly took off into the dark night. Little by little, each explored every inch of their land until they both stumbled upon the border at the same time. 

Both were hesitant at first. Nasty rumours about the opposing side infected each of their minds. And yet, they pushed past that prejudice. 

Every day from then on, they would meet along the border. Acquaintances turned into friends, and friends turned into lovers. Those days were magical. 

Nothing lasts forever.

The dark princess’s absence did not go unnoticed by her father. Identifying the pattern to her disappearances was easy. She was sloppy. She didn't think he cared. But he certainly did. 

Her father ordered one of his soldiers to tail the dark princess on her next outing. The report given was not what he wanted to hear. 

In a rash decision he demanded the god, Anankos, put a stop to the madness. He got his wish. 

Anankos’s massive claws tore a gaping rift in the land that day. A rift that stretched the border between light and dark. It became known as the Bottomless Canyon. The place where hopes for a better life die. 

The two princesses were shocked at the damage done to the land in such a short time. More so, they mourned the fact that they could not truly be near each other. 

They tried to communicate. Shouting was drowned out by its own echoes. Rock messages never made it even halfway across. Carrier birds mysteriously died mid flight. 

Despite this, both of them continued to come to the canyon. If only to catch a glimpse of their lover. 

The light princess reluctantly accepted the fact that they may never see each other face to face again. On the other hand, the dark princess refused to take this lying down. She took to praying to Naga for some way that she could be with her beloved again. 

Naga answered her prayers. Not with drastic measures like Anankos, but with a simple statement. 

“I cannot grant you anything, for you already have all you need inside of you.”

The answer discouraged the dark princess. If she already had what she needed to be with her lover then why weren't they together yet?

Her answer came the next week. 

At the usual time, the dark princess arrived. In the distance she could see her lover. But she was not alone. 

Surrounding the light princess were monsters of varying forms. With a spear in hand, she whipped it around dangerously, keeping them at bay. There was no way she could take them all on. 

The light princess took her eyes off the bandits for one second. One second to lock eyes with the dark princess. One second for a monster to grab her from behind. One second for pure rage to fill the dark princess. One second to unleash her true power. 

The roar she released shook the land to its core. Invisible forces pushed against her as she soared over the canyon, but nothing came close to stopping her. 

Three monsters went down on impact. Two were knocked around by her tail. The last one, the one that had let go of the light princess in shock, suffered the worst. God’s claws may have the power to tear lands apart, but mortal claws are just as deadly. 

It was over before it really began. 

Raw power still pumped through the dark princess’s veins. She needed to release it on something. Someone. There was only one person left standing. 

The light princess. 

The dark princess lunged with her hand outstretched. Her lover was harshly pinned to the ground by her neck. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't stop. She was out of control. 

Whispered words reached her ears. Muscles tensing, her grip tightened. Stop. Please stop!

Cautious whispers morphed into a strong song. In her rage induced haze she could not grasp their meaning, but a sudden calmness washed over her. All the energy slowly drained out of her. 

Scales turned into soft skin. Horns morphed into long violet locks. Crimson eyes appeared on a face. Her body shrunk. 

The dark princess collapsed on her lover. Tears of indiscernible emotion ran down her cheeks. “I'm sorry,” she repeated over and over again. 

All the light princess did was quietly stroke her lover’s hair while whispering comforting words. 

In the years that passed, the two princesses continued to meet up with the dark princess’s father none the wiser. 

During one such meeting, the dark princess produced matching rings. Tears of joy were shed. Then, she asked her lover if she wanted to run away with her. If she wanted to get away from this place that was so black and white. 

That was the second “yes” of the day. 

They flew off together to a place where light and dark mixed. A place where nothing could separate them. A place where they could truly be happy. 

The end.

\---

The final words had barely left Corrin’s mouth before Kana exploded with questions.

“Where did they go? What happened to the father? What about the light princess’s family? Do these lands actually exist?”

“Woah!” Corin held her hands up in surrender, “One question at a time! Let me see… I believe they ended up in a kingdom far away. Its name was lost to time though. And the father,” she stared off into space, “he passed away under mysterious circumstances a couple years after the princesses ran away. What were the other questions?”

“What about their families?” Kana and Shigure spoke in unison. Embarrassed glances were exchanged.

“Right, they both sent letters to their families, minus the father of course. Every year, they would travel back to have a feast with their two families. Those were some of their favourite days.” A dreamy look overtook Corrin’s features.

“Does the place where the story takes place exist?” Shigure kept a careful eye on Kana to prevent further unison talk.

Corrin nodded, “Yep, it is believed that the dark princess’s lived in the kingdom Nohr, while the light princess lived in the kingdom Hoshido.”

“Does that mean it’s a true story?” Konni tilted her head questioningly.

Corrin’s gaze focused on Azura, who she knew was secretly listening. Azura, the light of her life. The yang to Corrin’s yin. Corrin smiled contentedly as she looked down at the ring on her partner’s finger. The weight of Corrin’s own ring registered in her mind. “I like to think it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I'm glad I finally managed to post all these here. Hope enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally I was going to post all these separately, but I decided it would be better to put them all in one place. Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
